Sonic's Biggest Scret Ever
by strong man
Summary: All the characters come together on vacation..just a normal peaceful day but all that is about to change when Sonic becomes King by his sister, Sonia


_**This is my first and only fic of Sonic's Biggest Secret Ever, I've chosen the show "Sonic X" cause of better graphics and movement plus Sonic and Shadow are the main focus in this story, I've also had this idea planned since 2013**_

**_Characters from the other Sonic shows will be included such as Scratch & Grounder who confessed their undying love for each other after since_**

**_Pairings:_** Sonic/Shadow/Knuckles/Sliver/Tales, Jet/Storm, Scratch/Grounder, Sleet/Dingo **(Slash)**

_**Genes:**_ Family, Hurt/Comfort

**_Rated:_ **K

It all stated out as a sunny day at the beach and Sonic and Tales were relaxing

"This is the life tales...just letting ourselves go" He said with his arms above his head

"You said it, not a villain in sight" The two-tailed hedgehog said until Tail spotted something out in the distance so he pulled out his binoculars to see what was going on

Shadow training with Knuckles, throwing punches and kicks

"Is that the best you got? Shadow said before throwing a double kick but the Echidna dodged it and leaded a second punch and knocked the Dark Prince to the ground

"Looks like I'm the strongest" He said crossing his arms smiling and with that remark, Shadow got up and dusted himself before leaving for the forest

"What a winner" He said while chuckling until hedgehog was plant-like hair came up to him asking if he seen her bother...it's important

"No...sorry" The Echidna said then the girl kept looking until she saw a blue hedgehog with red shoes...it must be her brother so Sonia ran to him in happiness

Sonic saw his sister as well and ran towards her with Tails following behind

Sonic...it's good too see again" She said in happiness

"Same to you.." He stood aside to introduce his best friend

"Sonia...this is my friend Tails" He said before Tails shook her hand

"Miles Prowers" He said announcing his true name then Sonic asked what she was doing here?

Mother told her that I was next in line for the throne but I pass it down to you" She said bowing down presenting the crown for him which shocked Tails but mostly her brother basicly cause he knew absolutely nothing about royalty...their mother was born royalty though

Anyways, kneeled down and Sonia placed the crown on his head before he got up unknowingly that Shadow was watching them while leaning against a tree

"That's not right, I'm the rightful Prince to be" He said as his arms were crossed before going sitting on a chiff...it cleared his head

Before I go, you need to know this cause it's very important" She said based on what Queen Aleena told her

"Sure" He said readying himself

"By rule...you have to find a queen by your side or whatever you prefer" She said putting a hand on his shoulder

Sonia gave her brother one final hug before going back to join Manic at home cause their babysitting Miners, Scratch and Grounder second son built from the robot-maker machine cause their first son was so unfaithful and disobedient

"Wow!...your family is royalty? Tails asked

"Yeah but do you know anything about royals? He asked his friend for guidance

"No...maybe you should ask Shadow" He suggested

Yes...he's a Prince too...I'll go ask him" He said before heading towards the forest

* * *

><p>Shadow was letting the sun blow on his hair and feeling weather to open his heart to light or to darkness by closing his eyes until Sonic called out to him trying not to scare him making the bad boy turn his head to his friendly-rival &amp; former arch-nemesis<p>

Sonic? He said surprised that the only met fighting so he sat up

"Shadow...I need some advice" He said sitting down with him but he only tuned his back with a scoff tone so he just sat on his knees thinking

The Dark Prince sighed as he sat up to speak to Sonic after some memories passed by

"Okay...what do you need? He asked

"I need to know how to be king" Sonic said" there's something else too, my sister said if I going to take over then I need to find a mate" He said but in the sentence, Shadow kissed him on the lips and it lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away leaving Sonic to have a loss for words then faced forward

It almost like Shadow was raised by a royal family as well and was struggling the same way so he in return comforted him by putting his arm around his shoulder

Suddenly, when the sun had hit Sonic's crown, a beam of light came from it and hit the sun then it took a form of Kingdom Hearts and every male knew

Shadow smiled at the King then both closed their eyes, a kiss came upon and Sonic pulled away

"What just...happened? He said nervously but felt Shadow's hand on top of his own causing him to turn bright red

"I was just getting you to shut your mouth" The Dark Prince said with a smile before cuddling up to him

Sonic giggled in Shadow's arms cause he had a long day and Shadow closed his eyes as both laid on the soft grass

"I'll protect you...whatever the cost" He whispered as he stroked his hair

Sonic had put a hand on his cheek cause he thought that he was beautiful but of course he wasn't in love with him, he still loved him and that was just okay

**_Got caught up in music but glad I finally got this up, tell me what you think by writing a comment and if your wondering, others will be in the upcoming chapters like for example: Chip from Sonic Unleashed_**

**_I'll be doing one show pre franchise of I don't come up with any_**


End file.
